


peaches and cream (sweeter than sweet)

by areumdaums



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Insecurity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Size Kink, Titty fuck, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdaums/pseuds/areumdaums
Summary: yuuri thinks that he isn't enough and viktor proves just how wrong he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i was just cruising on the tag of victuuri on tumblr when i saw this [nsfw artwork](http://missnaughtypineapples.tumblr.com/post/152982036474/i-completely-forgot-i-doodled-some-chubby-yuri-a), this was supposed to be pwp and it ended up being insecure!yuuri being comforted by viktor using sex lmao, hope you guys enjoy this!!! i can't believe my first contribution to this fandom is porn wtf

Yuuri slides out of his bed unwillingly as he sees the sunlight filtering through the windows. He sighs and quickly put on his usual sweatshirt and sweatpants before leaving to brush his teeth so that he can meet Viktor in the Ice Castle.

As much as he admits that he’s excited that Viktor has flew almost half the world away to Japan to find Yuuri and coach him, he’s really starting to lose hope.

Every day he wakes up to stand in front of the mirror, only to find himself still looking the same, the weight he has gained from eating too many bowls of katsudon is obvious on his face, his thighs and his stomach and Yuuri looks away before he starts to think too much into it.

Today was the usual training, running and cardio exercises, because he wasn’t allowed to be on the ice until he lost all the weight he has gained since last year’s miserable defeat.

After running 3 rounds around his town and panting like his life was on the line, Viktor sighs and signals to Yuuri that he can stop. The black haired man looks down and nods his head, using the towel that Viktor gave him to quickly wipe away the sweat that has gathered around his forehead and neck.

Both of them walk in silence back to the onsen, Yuuri biting his lips as he thought about how he must have disappointed Viktor because he barely did any training today.

As they enter the onsen, Yuuri’s mother immediately asked whether they would want lunch, but Yuuri ignores his mother in favor of entering his room so that he can weigh himself and see how much weight he has shed.

Facing the weighing machine, Yuuri breathes in deeply before standing on top proceeding to look down onto the scale. He could feel his body tremble and his lips quivering as he sees the numbers on the scale, the 2 weeks of training doing nothing to help him lose his weight.

Yuuri steps down before collapsing onto the floor, pulling his knees closer to him. His first competition was going to arrive soon, and with his progress he was starting to be afraid that he wasn’t going to be able to make it in time.

“Yuuri, can I come in?”

The black haired man could recognize that voice anywhere and he quickly blinks the tears formed in his eyes away and stood up, walking towards the door to open it for the man waiting outside.

The moment Viktor meets eyes with Yuuri, his eyes soften and he sighs, gathering Yuuri into his arms.

“What’s wrong, Yuuri?” Viktor asks softly.

Yuuri shakes his head and leans his body towards Viktor, the pressure and exhaustion crashing down onto him like a tidal wave all of a sudden.

“I just feel like I am losing hope…. It’s been 2 weeks since you came and we started training, a-and I barely lost any weight. What if we don’t make it in time? What if I am just going to mess up again? I mean, that’s all I was ever good at….”

Viktor’s arm slides down towards Yuuri’s lower back, rubbing circles softly into it.

“Yuuri, you may not know but you are really beautiful. So beautiful when you skate, and that’s what made me come here, that’s what made me flew all the way from Russia to Japan, just to find you,” Viktor pauses and lets go of Yuuri, looking into his soft brown eyes. “And you know why? Because you love what you did. You skated with love, with passion, with determination. And that’s why I chose to coach you.”

Yuuri shakes his head yet again, looks down and whispers, “No, I am not beautiful. You don’t need to comfort me. I don’t even understand why you came all the way to coach a loser like me.”

Viktor tilts Yuuri’s face up and he leans closer.

“What do I have to do in order to convince you that you’re beautiful?” Viktor asks gently, his hands sliding down towards Yuuri’s soft, smooth thighs. “Can I?”

Yuuri’s face reddens under Viktor’s soft touches and he nods slightly.

“You think that you’re not good enough. You think that you’re not perfect enough for me, but as your coach, listen to me. You are beautiful,” Viktor gently grabs Yuuri thighs and have them circle around his waist. “You hate your chubby cheeks, your round stomach and your soft thighs, and that’s okay. We’ll lose the weight before the competition, we’ll get there.”

“But what is not okay is you hating yourself for those things that can lost. What is not okay is you thinking you’re loser just because you haven’t lost any weight.”

Viktor carries Yuuri towards his bed, all the while keeping the eye contact.

“Let me tell you again, we’ll get there. It takes time, and tell yourself, that’s okay,” Viktor puts Yuuri down onto the bed softly, his hands sliding down to those soft thighs yet again. “It hurts me to think that you hate your body even though seeing them drives me crazy with want and need.”

Yuuri gasps and looks up towards Viktor, his eyes widened.

“V-Viktor, I-“

“I am not lying to you for the sake of making you feel better about yourself, sweetheart.” Viktor unties the drawstring on his sweatpants and lets them fall onto his feet, his eyes never leaving Yuuri.

The silver haired man takes Yuuri’s hands towards his crotch, allowing him to press against it. “Do you even know how hard I am for you, looking at your beautiful body?”

Yuuri blushes even harder if it was possible and he bites his lips, shaking his head.

“Don’t bite your lips like that, darling. I might lose control.” Viktor sighs and his thumb caresses Yuuri’s lips, effectively stopping him from biting them.

Viktor gently helps Yuuri’s remove his clothes and his underwear, swallowing the lump in his throat with the sight in front of him. Smooth skin and soft thighs in front of him, just begging for Viktor to wreck this body.

“Yuuri, can I fuck your thighs?” Viktor asks, his cock straining against the fabric of his boxers.

The man mentioned nodded his head yet again, eyes eager for Viktor to mess him up badly, wanting to see Viktor proving how much he loves his soft body.

Viktor removes the last piece of fabric that was covering his dignity, his cock immediately coming up to hit his stomach. Yuuri gasps at the sheer length of it and couldn’t help but to lick his lips.

“Darling, how many times did I tell you not to lick or bite those soft lips of yours? You are only riling me up.” Viktor warns as he strokes his cock a few times.

Raising Yuuri’s legs up, Viktor puts his cock in between those soft, delectable thighs he has been fantasizing of and he hugs those legs closely together, groaning immediately.

“Fuck, you’ve no idea how fucking sexy you are right now. All laid out in front of me, just waiting for me to wreck you.” Viktor grits out, trying to keep himself in control.

Yuuri’s face reddens again, looking away. “Viktor, this is a little embarrassing….”

“Hmm, but my little _katsudon_ is so soft and smooth.” Viktor teases, thrusting his cock between Yuuri’s thighs.

“P-Please don’t say that….” Yuuri whimpers as he sees how much Viktor is enjoying himself.

Viktor chuckles darkly before quickening his pace, his cock sliding in and out of Yuuri’s thighs, the pre-come from his cock making the slide easier.

Yuuri grabs the sheets under him as Viktor groans continuously, the thought of being able to use Yuuri like he’s his little whore getting him off.

“Fuck, darling. You’re perfect, absolutely perfect. I can’t wait to fuck your tight little ass open too.” Viktor moans out, thrusting even faster now, but stops as he feels himself coming.

Yuuri frowns as Viktor stops and put his legs down. “D-Did I do something wrong? Did that not feel good?” he whispers.

Viktor smiles softly and shakes his head. “No, that’s not it. It felt too good, it was hard to stop myself,” the man’s smile widens as he sees his Yuuri blossoming under him. “I was just thinking…. if I can fuck your mouth.”

Yuuri widens his eyes and looks away. “O-Of course you can.”

“My little _katsudon_ is seriously so adorable. Come on then, get down on your knees for me.” Viktor says, sitting at the edge of the bed.

Yuuri slides down onto the floor, eyes glassy and mouth immediately open for Viktor to enter.

Viktor groans again. “You’ve no idea how beautiful you look right now, kneeling down on the floor like a slut just because you want to swallow my cock. Hmm….”

The silver haired man guides his cock into Yuuri’s soft and wet mouth, the tight heat making him moan loudly. He caresses Yuuri’s face as his cock goes in and out, setting up a pace.

“Take your time, Yuuri. Wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Viktor says as he grabs Yuuri’s hair.

Yuuri chokes slightly every time Viktor cock hits the back of his throat, not being able to control his gag reflex since this was his first time sucking cock, but he wanted to please his coach, he wanted to please _his_ Viktor. He hollows his cheeks and used his hand for the parts his mouth couldn’t cover.

He continues suckling on the cock head softly until he felt like he was ready to deepthroat him. Yuuri pushed Viktor’s hips towards him, his cock immediately hitting the back of his throat. Thinking that he was able to handle it, he continued to do this, Viktor moaning loudly above him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, your throat feels too fucking good,” Viktor growls out, grabbing Yuuri’s hair harder and starting to pistol his huge cock in and out of Yuuri’s soft mouth, not being able to control himself anymore. “I’m going fuck your little whore mouth now.”

Yuuri moans around Viktor’s dick as he hears those words being spoken. Even though they were vulgar and degrading, he has never felt so _loved_ in his life. He was willing to be used like a slut, he was willing to be Viktor’s whore, Viktor and Viktor _only_.

Viktor continues to fuck his mouth, before sliding out with a ‘pop’ and pulling Yuuri up and pushing him onto the bed.

“Grab your tits towards yourself, Yuuri. I’m going to fuck them now.” Viktor says quickly, his voice low and dark.

Yuuri listens obediently and grabs his breasts, forming a cleavage. Viktor slides in easily, fucking his cock into Yuuri’s mouth as his cock slides in between Yuuri’s tits.

“You’re doing so well, Yuuri. Fuck, absolutely breathtaking and beautiful.” Viktor praises as he continues.

Yuuri whimpers and keens as he hears the praises coming out of Viktor’s mouth and Viktor smirks, whispering, “You like that, honey? You like being praised by me?”

The black haired man nods his head enthusiastically, wanting to please his coach so badly.

“Holy shit, I am going to come now. Yuuri, I’m going come onto your tits!” Viktor almost shouts, his cum staining all over Yuuri’s chest just a second later.

Yuuri shudders as he feels the warm cum hitting his chest.

“Darling, keep the cum in between your tits. Don’t spill it.” Viktor orders as Yuuri sits up and kneels on the bed, holding his tits in his hand and the cum in between them.

“I-I can’t, my tits are not huge enough…. It’s leaking.” Yuuri says as the cum slides down his chest and he could feel tears springing out in the corner of his eyes, the thought of disappointing Viktor and not being able to please him upsetting him.

Viktor coos and slides in front of Yuuri, swiping those tears away easily. He could feel himself hardening as he sees his cute little _katsudon_ crying because he couldn’t hold the cum in his tits.

“Don’t cry, sweetheart. Now use the cum on your tits to finger yourself. I want you to prepare your hole for me to fuck into it.”

Yuuri looks into Viktor’s eyes and nods his head, his hands letting go of his tits. Viktor hums before kissing Yuuri on the lips for the first time, sighing as he feel those soft lips fitting perfectly between his. “Just as I expected, they’re soft just like flower petals.”

The black haired man blushes for the nth time that day and swipes his hands through the cum gathered on his tits, going down towards his hole and sliding the first finger into his hole.

Yuuri whimpers as he fucks himself onto the first finger, quickly swiping more cum from his chest to slide the first and second finger into his hole.

“You’re doing so well my darling. You’re so cute. You’re getting off from me watching you, aren’t you? Naughty little _katsudon_.”

Yuuri moans louder as he hears the praises, continuing to fuck himself onto his fingers. Very soon, 3 fingers was fitting into Yuuri’s hole, loosening it.

“That’s it baby, now turn and lie down on your bed. I’m going to fuck your tight ass now.” Viktor says and pushes Yuuri down gently.

Viktor spits into his hand and quickly slicks up his cock, not patient enough to go to his room and grab his bottle of lube.  He slides into Yuuri completely in one thrust, making Yuuri scream in pleasure.

“Ah! V-Viktor!” Yuuri screams.

“You like my cock, baby? You like how big it is, hitting you right in your sweet spot?” Viktor’s hand cracks down on Yuuri’s soft thighs, the way it jiggles making him dizzy.

“Y-Yes! I like it! It’s so big, your cock is so big it’s filling me up…. A-Ah!” Yuuri moans loudly. “V-Viktor, I can’t, oh god!”

“Fuck, you’re an absolute minx. You’re not only beautiful on ice, you’re the most beautiful under me like that,” Viktor chuckles darkly as Yuuri starts to fuck back onto his cock. “Yes, that’s it. Fuck back on this huge cock like you’re born for it.”

Yuuri couldn’t keep his voice down at all. The thought of the entire onsen being able to hear how much of a slut he is for Viktor’s huge dick made him muffle his voice using his hand. He started sobbing as Viktor fucks his hole even harder.

Tears rolled down his cheeks at how good it feels, the huge cock hammering his hole as if he was a prostitute and he love it, he loved every second of it.

“Viktor, please! I-I’m going to come soon, I’m going come from just your big cock!” Yuuri moans, the heat coiling in his abdominal.

“Yes, Yuuri! Come for me, untouched. Please me like you want to.” Viktor says, before he comes deep inside Yuuri’s tight heat, groaning loudly.

Just a second later, Yuuri comes too, white ropes of cum hitting his chest, joining Viktor’s already dried cum on his tits.

Viktor moves, wanting to pull out and grab a wash cloth to clean Yuuri up.

Yuuri’s legs circles around Viktor’s waist, pulling him in. “Don’t pull out. I want to cherish this moment….”

Viktor chuckles and stays put, shaking his head. “You drive me absolutely crazy, my cute little _katsudon_.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me @ [tumblr](http://chinesekimchi.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/chanel_jaynette) ok bb


End file.
